


I Think a Vacation Will Do Us Some Good

by rockforfrnk



Series: The Adventures of domestic frerard [3]
Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character, domestic frerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frank has been finding life stressful and with another baby on the way, he has been exhausted. His husband Gerard comes up with an idea that may bring Frank some relief.





	I Think a Vacation Will Do Us Some Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Please leave any comments you have and kudos. Thank you!

Frank was having one of those stressful mornings and he was doing his best to stay calm. His husband Gerard had to leave earlier for work so he didn’t have any help with the kids. 

“Cherry please stop bothering your sister right now and I don’t want to have to repeat myself.” Frank was not one of those parents that liked to yell at his kids but right now he was having a hard time controlling himself. 

They had 3 kids, Cherry and Lily were five and Miles just turned two. Miles was having a fussy morning. He was in the terrible two faze and Frank was doing everything he could to calm him down. “Shh, Mi, everything will be ok my boy.” Miles cuddled in his chest as he held him close to his body. Frank felt the emotion building up and he blamed his damn pregnancy hormones. They found out recently that they were expecting their fourth child. He was entering his second trimester of pregnancy. He was beginning his third month of pregnancy so he was still very early along. 

This pregnancy was rather unexpected for them but they knew they wanted to have one more baby. After a wild night of celebrating their anniversary and having too many drinks and not using protection, Frank found himself expecting once again. 

After what seemed like eternity Frank managed to get all three kids calmed down. The girls wanted to play in the yard and Frank was happy they could enjoy the warm, summer weather. Miles was attempting to catch up with the girls and Frank smiled at Miles effort to keep up with Cherry and Lily. He moved his sunglasses to the top of his head when he heard his phone ringing beside him. He grinned when he saw his husband was calling him and he needed to hear Gerard’s voice. 

“Hey, baby.” Frank loved when Gerard used that pet name with him. It always made his stomach flip. 

“Hey, Gee. How is working going?”

“It’s been busy but since I went in early I will be home earlier.” Frank was relieved to hear that. He could use Gerard’s help with the kids and have his company as well. 

“That would be great, darling. The kids gave me a hell of a time this morning and the pregnancy is exhausting the fuck out of me.”

“Aww, Frankie. When I get home you can rest.” Frank smiled at that because Gerad was always so helpful when Frank needed a bit of time to himself after a long day. 

Frank’s conversation with his husband was interrupted by the kids and moved the phone away from his ear. “Lily please don’t hit your brother.” Frank quickly put the phone back to his ear. “Thank you, Gee. I’ll see you once you get home from work. I got to go the kids are being rough with each other again. Love you.”

“Love you too.” They both hung up and Frank slipped his phone into his back pocket of his shorts. He then walked over to the kids and picked Miles up who was crying once again. 

“Girls, what did I tell you this morning. No more hitting each other, ok?” The girls huffed and Frank sighed. He ran his hand over Miles back and worked on getting him calmed down. 

“Inside girls. You both need to learn that hitting your brother is unacceptable.” The twins huffed again and ran inside and up to their room. Frank gave up and felt his eyes fill with tears. He wished he could get the girls to listen to him. He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. MIles was still in his arms and he cuddled into his body. 

“Your sisters will learn that they need to be nicer you to my boy. You are a lover just like your papa.” Frank smiled through his tears when Miles reached up and touched his cheeks with his small hands. 

“Love you, daddy.” 

Frank kissed Miles head. “I love you too, Miles. Your sisters and papa love you lots too my sweet angel.” He rubbed his sons back and held him close as he felt himself finally calming down. He loved these simple moments with his kids. He knew they wouldn’t be affectionate forever and he cherished every moment of being home with them. 

He dozed off the on the couch with Miles who was cuddled into his lap. He woke to girls shaking him awake and looking for lunch. He made the kids food and himself. Before he knew it Gerard was walking through the front door of their home. 

Frank smiled over at Gerard and greeted his husband with a much-needed hug and kiss.

“Today has been so tiring, Gee.” Frank let out a sigh and felt like he could melt into his husband’s body. 

“I’m here for you now, Frankie. You go upstairs and rest I got this, ok?” Frank nodded and snuck into another kiss. 

“You are the best, Gee.” Gerard smiled at Frank’s words and watched his exhausted husband walk up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Frank woke up to Gerard speaking softly in his and placing soft kisses along his cheek. “Mm, Gee.” He slowly opened his tired eyes and looked at his husband’s beautiful face. 

“Hey, babe. I got the kids all fed and they are settled in their rooms.”

“Shit, how long did I sleep?” He ran a hand through his messy dark hair. 

“A few hours, love but you needed it.” 

Frank sat up and realized he was more exhausted then he let on. “Thank you for everything, Gee. The last few days have been extremely tiring for me.” 

“It’s not a problem and I am always here when you need me. I decided to wait to eat until I woke you up. Let’s go eat and then we can relax together.” Frank smiled at his husband’s words. He got out of bed and followed Gerard out of their room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Frank was so hungry he practically inhaled the food Gerard made earlier. “Frankie, slow down or you’ll back yourself sick.” Frank felt his face heat up and nodded. Gerard couldn’t help but giggle at his husband’s reaction.

“I can’t help it, Gee.” Frank sighed once he was done eating. He forgot how hungry pregnancy made him. He ran a hand over his abdomen that was starting to finally start to fill out and show the evidence of his pregnancy. 

Once they both done eating, Frank put their dishes in the sink. He took Gerard’s hand and walked into the living room. They settled on the couch and Frank cuddled into Gerard’s side. 

“So I did some thinking today when I took a break at work today. We haven’t taken a decent family vacation since Miles was born.” Frank looked over at Gerard and took one of his hands in his own. His husband’s words were completely true and Frank longed for them to do something fun as a family again. 

“That would be perfect, darling. Do you think we can afford to take the kids to Disney?” Frank wanted to do something nice for their family but he got distracted and didn’t get the chance to bring it up to Gerard lately. 

“Let’s do it,” Gerard said with a huge smile on his face and that made Frank just as wide. He leaned over and pulled Gerard in for a soft, loving kiss. He was happy they could finally do something fun outside of New Jersey for once. 

*****************************************************************************************************

Frank held Miles in his arms as they walked into the hotel. Their son was absolutely exhausted from the traveling they had done so far that day. 

“He’s out like a light, huh?” Frank nodded. Gerard asked and placed a kiss on Miles’ head before he walked to the front desk to get their family all checked in.

Cherry and Lily were hugging Frank’s side and a smile came to his lips. He loved when the girls were in a good mood and showed him affection. The girls’ hands touched his bump. Despite how moody they were with him lately they loved that they would have another sibling. He felt so happy that Gerard suggested a family vacation. Mikey and Ray also came with him and Frank never minded that at all. They were all staying in the same hotel which made things convenient. 

“Alright, Frankie. We are all checked in let’s go see our suite.” Gerard beamed and that made Frank’s smile reappear once again. He loved seeing his husband so happy. It reminded of the day they found he was pregnant for the first time. They got help with their luggage and they put the kids down for a nap in the suite and got all their things organized. 

Frank was feeling the tiredness from the traveling start to set in. He did experience some motion sickness on the plane which was not pleasant. He was thankful they could take this family vacation before he got too far into his pregnancy. He freshened up in the bathroom and felt Gerard’s arms wrap around him from behind. 

Frank pushed his body back into Gerard’s and felt himself relax from the simple affection. 

“The kids took no time to fall asleep.” Frank grinned at that and slowly turned around in his husband’s arms. 

“I’m glad they didn’t get too fussy for you.” He leaned up and snuck in a kiss. 

Gerard nodded. “So Mikey suggested after we take the kids around the park tomorrow that he and Ray could look after the kids. He said we deserved to have at least one night to ourselves on this trip.”

Frank grinned. “Mikey and Ray are seriously the best uncles, ever.” He pulled Gerard closer and closed the gap between them and let out a happy sigh into their kiss. Gerard ran his hand’s along Frank’s sie and slowly towards his husband’s growing bump. 

“Let’s go to bed, baby. I know you are exhausted, Frankie.” Frank nodded and followed Gerard to their part of the suite. They had a separate room in the suite from the kids since it was a big family suite. 

Frank walked to their king-sized bed and laid down immediately on the bed. He pulled Gerard with him and giggled. “I love you so damn much, Gee. I am really happy we could get out of Jersey before we have this baby.” Frank rested his hands on his bump and Gerard placed his hands on top of Frank’s hands. 

“I love you too, Frank. You and the kids will always be my world.” Frank smiled and felt happy tears come to his eyes. 

“Come here, Gee.” Frank ran his hand over Gerard’s cheek as his husband came closer to him. They connected their lips in a kiss that was soft, yet passionate.


End file.
